Un gran ascenso
by emi-nekiito
Summary: Brick conoce a una hermosa dama, el resultado: se ha enamorado. Con un simple accidente va creciendo la amistad entre ellos dos. Ella una persona exitosa, un poco mayor y él un simple joven con el deseo de conocerla más.


**Hola, después de tanto tiempo regreso con lo que parece ser una mini historia, he dejado abandonado todo que hasta se me había olvidado :s en fin, espero les interese este preview :3**

* * *

Brick revisó su celular por segunda vez sólo para cerciorarse de la hora, al percatarse se levantó de un salto y como pudo comenzó a arreglarse, colocando un poco de gel en su cabello rojizo y la mochila al hombro. Salió presuroso de su casa sin darle tiempo de saludar a su mamá que lo único que pudo hacer fue rodar los ojos y soltar un suspiro, su hijo no tenía remedio, sin embargo la frase que le soltó la noche anterior de: " _Déjame, yo puedo solo"_ en una de sus rabietas le había bastado para no despertarlo, aún si implicaba el llegar tarde o incluso faltar a clases, después de todo, él podía solo.

Continuó corriendo mientras maldecía en voz baja, de todos los días justamente hoy se quedaba dormido cuando una importante exposición lo esperaba, su prisa era demasiada que al cruzar la calle no se fijó en que color se encontraba el semáforo. Lo único que pudo frenar su loca carrera fue el sonido de un carro que frenaba de golpe, escuchándose a la par el claxon que provenía del mismo.

Su cuerpo se vio en un estado de shock momentáneo provocando que se quedara paralizado y con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Unas delicadas y finas manos lo sujetaron por los hombros mientras lo sacudían de un lado a otro con el fin de llamar su atención y hacerlo salir del trance.

Pestañeó lentamente mientras observaba a la persona que lo ayudaba, desvió su mirada hacia su rostro hasta posicionarse en aquellos ojos azules y claros como el cielo que por un momento creyó que realmente lo era.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchó provenir de aquella persona aún sin soltar su agarre

Antes de que pudiera mencionar palabra alguna, se vio interrumpido por el incesante ruido del claxon de los demás carros en un intento desesperado por avanzar además de algunas maldiciones que lanzaban los conductores, Brick alzó su mirada y comprobó que el semáforo se encontraba en verde.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Te puedo llevar en mi carro –volvió a pronunciar la mujer-. Ven, levántate –a pesar del caos que se escuchaba de fondo, la voz de aquella persona se encontraba muy tranquila como si fuera ajena a todo lo que pasaba en su alrededor, con algo de esfuerzo logró levantarlo y como si fuera un sueño en un parpadear ya se encontraba en el hospital siendo examinado por los especialistas.

Al salir de la consulta con el médico, la mujer se acercó muy preocupada comprobando de que no contara con raspones o moretones, el médico le hizo una seña para que pudieran hablar -¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó aún sin despegar la mirada del joven

-Se encuentra en perfecto estado, sólo presenta leves secuelas por el susto, lo único que debe hacer es que hable y con eso bastaría, no tiene que preocuparse.

La mujer asintió aún sin creerle del todo, pero él era el medico así que decidió seguir sus indicaciones.

Se acercó al joven al verlo sentado en uno de los sillones de espera, mantenía la cabeza gacha, su cabello rojizo se encontraba un poco revuelto al verlo de esa manera le causó un sentimiento maternal a pesar de que ella no tuviera , me llamo Miyako –comenzó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se sintió impotente por no ser de ayuda en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era que pudiera hablar y le dijera lo que sentía así no fueran cosas buenas.

Con algo de inseguridad acercó su mano a los cabellos rojizos del joven, ese color inusual le provocaba cierta curiosidad y a la vez atracción, cuando se encontraba a escasos milímetros cerró los ojos por causa del nerviosismo que sentía; como pudo comenzó a acariciarlo, sintiendo como el joven se movía en su lugar.

Brick levanto la cabeza y al admirar nuevamente esos ojos azules brillantes sintió una oleada de sentimientos en el pecho que le provocaba un sonrojo notorio en el rostro, aquella mujer era realmente hermosa, colocó una de sus manos tratando de cubrirse la boca y parte de las mejillas para intentar disimular su sonrojo –susurró.

Miyako dejó de acariciar su cabello, lo miró asombrada que no pudo contener su felicidad y sin pensarlo abrazó al joven con tanta euforia que sus senos rozaban el pecho de Brick, quien sin poder controlar sus hormonas locas de adolescente, enrojeció a más no poder además de sentir una palpitación en su parte baja; nunca había estado tan cerca de ninguna mujer excepto su madre y era de una manera diferente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó alejándose del joven-, perdón por el abrazo creo que me emocioné –admitió un poco avergonzada y a la vez sonrojada, con una voz más tímida.

-Brick- contestó, quedando embelesado por la chica tan guapa que tenía enfrente, no había conocido a ninguna chica tan guapa como ella en la escuela, realmente deseaba poder conversar con ella un rato más.

-Brick, es un lindo nombre, te queda muy bien –contestó con una sonrisa-. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? A mi parecer ibas muy apresurado cuando cruzabas la calle, eso fue peligroso

-Lo siento –se disculpó por su acto tan tonto,-iba a una exposición importante de la escuela pero por apresurarme tanto ya no llegué, creo que no debí ir –dijo intentado bromear, mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la nuca

Miyako al escucharlo se levantó de su asiento y dispuesta, tomó la mano de Brick llevándolo hasta el estacionamiento –te llevaré a tu escuela y si es necesario hablaré con el director para que te dejen volver a exponer, fue mi culpa, intentaré remediarlo, no te preocupes –le guiñó un ojo, y Brick apenas pudo comprender lo que pasaba.

-No era necesario que me trajeras, de verdad no importaba –dijo un poco incómodo al observar a Miyako realmente decidida de hablar con el director,- si realmente quieres hacer algo, hablar con el profesor bastará –intentó convencerla encontrándose a unos centímetros de girar el pomo de la puerta principal.

-Está bien –cedió-¿dónde está tu maestro?- Brick la guió por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta de su salón, dio unos golpeteos y escuchó la voz grave del profesor que indicaba que pasara. Se asomó lentamente y pudo observar a sus compañeros que lo miraban de forma extraña, excepto dos personas que lo veían molestos y a la vez aliviados.

-Joven, Brick llega tarde, no crea que va a pasar a exponer y eso incluye a sus compañeros de equipo –se levantó de su asiento para cerrarle la puerta pero una voz lo interrumpió

-Hola, disculpe la interrupción, soy Miyako y me gustaría hablar con usted –le sonrió e hizo una reverencia

-No tiene por qué reverenciar, podemos hablar tranquilamente –volteó a ver a Brick y con su mirada le indicaba que se fuera para que pudieran estar a solas, sin embargo, como ya sabía que su maestro era pervertido decidió ignorarlo y se colocó a lado de Miyako, quien se sintió aliviada, de igual forma podía notar esa mirada que le lanzaba y la ponía un poco incómoda, sin pensarlo sujetó la mano del joven fuertemente mientras éste le correspondía.

El profesor notó la acción y se sintió algo celoso, intentó usar sus trucos de seducción pero no le dio resultado, Miyako en vez de sentirse atraída sentía repulsión, podía observar como prácticamente se la comía en su imaginación y se le revolvió el estómago.

Después de explicarle los hechos al profesor, decidió darle otra oportunidad a Brick y no necesariamente por lo que había ocurrido sino por la _belleza_ que había traído para su deleite, al despedirse aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetar la mano de Miyako y depositarle un beso, mencionando que era una forma de agradecerle por haberse tomado la molestia de ir hasta la escuela y pedir otra oportunidad para su alumno, ella asintió no tan convencida.

Al observar que el profesor entraba al salón, Miyako se sintió aliviada realmente deseaba no tener que volverlo a ver sin embargo había aparentado bastante bien que le agradaba aunque no fuera para nada cierto, Brick le volvió a agradecer.

-Disculpa por hacerte pasar por eso, debí mencionar que mi profesor era un pervertido –mencionó molesto y apretando un poco los puños, no le agradaban los viejos rabo verdes en especial porque su profesor no se esforzaba en ocultarlo, le había causado molestia que morboseara frente a él a una chica tan hermosa como Miyako, de cierta manera sentía celos.

-No te preocupes, Brick, lo que importa es que podrás exponer, me siento feliz –volvió a abrazar al joven y le depositó un beso en la mejilla –Me tengo que ir, pequeño, no parece pero también soy una persona ocupada –dejó escapar unas risas.

Brick de igual forma sonrió, le agradaba aquella chica era una persona muy alegre y cálida, era su chica ideal a pesar de que le llevara algunos años -¿Quieres que te acompañe a la salida? –ofreció, empezando a caminar, Miyako asintió.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi carro- se encontraban en el estacionamiento a la vista de varios alumnos, sin embargo para Brick no existía nadie más que los dos, la admiró por última vez de pies a cabeza y realmente se embelesó, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, delicado como lo era ella, un vestido que se le ajustaba a la cintura y le acentuaba aún más su figura, continuó recorriéndola con la mirada hasta posicionarse en sus labios rosados, ansiaba probarlos pero no en la mejilla como anteriormente, sino sentirlos con sus propios labios, era como una droga para él, la extasiaba con tan solo verla y olerla.

-No hay de que, me ayudaste más –le abrió la puerta del carro y ella sólo pudo asentir y entrar, sintiéndose muy halagada vemos –se despidió con un gesto de mano, dispuesta a subir la ventanilla del carro pero unos golpes en el vidrio la hicieron detenerse, Brick la miraba esperanzado, recitó algunas palabras que no pudo entender bien, ella sólo lo contempló y de forma rápida, sacó de su cartera una tarjeta, se la entregó en la pequeña ranura que quedaba en el vidrio, encendió su carro y se alejó, despidiéndose con un beso al aire.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí es el preview, nos vemos en el siguiente cap /**

 **Dejen reviews :D**


End file.
